


Together

by jell_0_shot



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jell_0_shot/pseuds/jell_0_shot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Leslie, together, despite their situation. Sexual insinuations ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

It was as if Ben’s hands were programmed to remember the curve of her waist; the way her blouse floated around her stomach, the way her suit pants hugged her hips, the way she groaned as he slid his hand up her leg like that. 

Her coat was a red mess on the floor, discarded. 

This house smelt familiar, kind of like home, which was ridiculous because he’d never lived here. It smelt like her.

She was unbuttoning and biting her lip and holding his gaze. 

His cold hand pressed against her flesh and she flinched, before melting into his touch. He pushed her onto the bed, gently, his hand slipping behind her back to support her.

He could feel a warmth radiating from her skin as he kissed her. She pulled her head back, and looked at him with warning.

“You’re still my boss.”

“You’re still running for City Council.”

They both nodded. 

And then they moved together, reached together, found peace together, fell asleep together.

Together.


End file.
